Reasons
by Asylum Survivor
Summary: She was supposed to be dead and yet he was hearing her voice through the tapes, listing the reasons why she died.
1. Cassette 1 Side A

**Me: Just reposting here, nothing to see.**

**Grimmjow: This is old.**

**Me: Old as balls.**

* * *

**FANG**

4 months. It had been 4 months since Max had died. Angel told me that it was a fatal Eraser attack. And that's what everyone had thought, too.

I walked into Max's old room with a couple of moving boxes. I set the boxes in the middle of the room and made my way to her box of "Memoirs". That's where she kept all the pictures, gifts, and stuff from our travels. I opened up the box to find the ring that I had given her on our 15th birthday, the last brick from the last building of Itex when she saved the world, and stuff like that.

I decided to forage through that box later. I moved on to her bed. I pulled off the sheets and crumpled them up. Then I reached under the pillow. Huh. I pulled something out. It was a piece of paper.

It was addressed to no one, but something inside me made me open it up. Max's neat handwriting filled the page.

"Congratulations, you've gotten the letter. Now look in the box under my bed that's labeled 'Stuff'. You'll find 7 tapes wrapped up in bubble wrap. Pull them out. Press play. You can't stop the future. You can't rewind the past. The only way to learn the secret is to press play." The letter read.

I did as the letter directed and I looked under the bed and pulled out the box. I dug out the tapes and unrolled the bubble wrap. The tapes clattered out.  
Each was labeled with a number with black Sharpie.

I was genuinely scared. I left Max's room and walked to my room, tapes in hand and dug out a cassette player from my desk. I opened it up and popped the first one in.

Static filled the silence.

**PLAY**

_Hello boys and girls. Maximum Ride here. Live in concert. I'm here to tell you the story of my life. Precisely, why my life ended. Thirteen reasons. Thirteen reasons were all it took. Now, I'm not saying that you should end your life for thirteen reasons. I'm not saying that you should even end your life. I'm not worthy of being a poster child._

**PAUSE**

She was supposed to be dead. Just 4 months ago, we found her in her room, dead and bloody. I pressed against the button until the tape resumed unraveling the story thread by thread.

**PLAY**

_Are you here to listen why I ended my life or are you here to find out how you contribute to my death? Listen and you'll find out. You can't stop the future. You can't rewind the past. The only way to learn the secret is to press play. _

Max paused. Then she continued.

_Imagine a sweet little girl. Cute, with bouncy blond curls and innocent blue eyes. Now imagine her in a pink party dress, her hair in a bow and she's pointing a gun at you. A gun. Who in their right mind would give a 7-year-old a gun? No one. It was no one. She had acquired it by herself._

_Who is this psychotic bipolar? Is it the little girl next door? The head cheerleader's maniacal sister? The creeper down the street's creepo-in-training? No, no and no. It's Angel. You started out as a 4-month-old with goofy chicken wings. You couldn't fend for yourself. When Jeb had left, I was in charge. I took care of you as if you were my baby. Mine. Angel, your name doesn't fit you._

_Remember when Dr. Martinez got kidnapped? How you grew gills? Then you started to get fresh. You started acting up. I didn't think it was that bad. Until the day when you kicked me out of the flock. When you did, I ran away and cried. I kept crying. Then, I left. You thought that everything would be all right. Well, Angel, dear, you're wrong. Again. Then the day when you held…a…gun up to me._

Max took a shuddering breath, as if she were remembering the event. Man, when Angel pointed the gun at Max, I was so scared. Would Angel actually have the guts to pull the trigger?

_Angel, I have one question to ask you. Would you have pulled the trigger? The shot that would've killed me and get rid of all your troubles and you could be leader? Would you kill the one who had brought you up and cared for you?_

* * *

**So what do you think? Reviews are love.**

**~A**


	2. Cassette 1 Side B

**Me: Well... that was a nice trip to Angstville.**

**Grimmjow: Excuse me... I need to...**

**Me: Are you crying?**

**Grimmjow: No... (wipes tears off of cheek)**

* * *

**PAUSE **

Angel? I knew that girl was evil. She looked so innocent and sweet but underneath, she was a psychopath. I stumbled backwards and crashed onto my bed, back first. I lay there for a moment, as the static hum of a finished tape buzzed in my ears. I pressed the 'eject' button absently and the tape popped out. I flipped it to the other side and put it back in the player. The tape clicked and then started playing.

**PLAY **

_He has dark blond hair and teal eyes. Is this Justin Bieber? No. Is this some sort of teen idol? The latest sensation? NO. This is Dylan. Sure, he's ah-dork-able, funny, and sweet. But the people who believe that only see his good side. And I had the great honor and privilege to see his dark side, too. I've been giving you too much respect after what had happened._

**PAUSE**

What had the dumbass done now? I sat straight up in my bed.

**PLAY**

_You did something to me 14 months ago. No one knows about it. Until now._

_You stole something from me and it was NOT my fault. It wasn't my choice, if I had a choice. _

_Here's the story. I was alone in the house one day, just a little while ago. Dr. Martinez had taken the younger kids to the local Six Flags for the day. Iggy and Ella, God knew where they went. They were probably... _

Max did not finish her sentence. Her voice trailed off and she was lost in thought.

_But I was doing chores or something, so I had stayed behind. I had the whole house to myself._

_I wasn't alone._

_Apparently Dylan needed something, so he flew home. He moved into my room. Noticing we were all alone, he started hitting on me. I pulled away immediately, telling him that he was being a stupid, idiotic jerk, and then went back to folding laundry on my bed. _

_There was only the sound of the clothes as I set them down in the laundry basket._

_Dylan got up, and I assumed he was going to walk out and go sulk, but instead, I heard the door creak shut. And then lock. I looked up, surprised at what Dylan had just done. _

_His face was serious and a bit angry looking. I started to speak, but he cut me off. _

_"Max. There is something I want from you. And if I have to wait any longer, I swear, I'll kill someone. You obviously love Fang. But I love you, too. Can't you see that? We were made for each other! I was invented to be your mate! And I will take what belongs to me." _

_Then, Dylan began to walk towards me. I told him no a million times, but he wouldn't stop. He pushed me backwards and I fell onto the unfolded laundry._

_Here's a tip. If you touch a girl, even as a joke, and she pushes you off, leave…her…alone._

Max's voice was stern and I could feel the fury in her tone.

_"Max,"' He moaned. It was the worst thing. He put his hot sweaty body over me...he stuck his nasty tongue in my mouth. He stole my innocence. He...oh, God!_

Max started sobbing on the tape.

_ I cried for days over my loss. But I never let anyone know. I just kept living with the monster! I thought that nothing would happen. But then one night, he pulled me to his room, clamped his hand over my mouth and told me not to tell what had happened to anyone._

_Then the worst part came. One day, I was at Wal-Mart, buying groceries when I felt nauseous. I ran to the bathroom, threw up and almost missed the toilet. When I had cleaned up, I bought a test and waited…and waited…_

_The results were right in front of me._

_I was carrying his child._

**PAUSE**

Max had been…pregnant. And no one had known. No one noticed her behavior; how she couldn't eat anything, how she had been always sick. Nobody saw how distraught she had been.

No one had cared.

* * *

**So what do you think? Reviews are love.**

**~A**


End file.
